I Love You Always
by angel of shadows123
Summary: Shonenai. What happens when Heero's boyfriend has been avoiding him for the past six months? Will he have to spend the Fourth of July all by himself? This is an apology fic for not updating in a long time!


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Only Hope by Jonathan Foreman and sung by Mandy Moore.  
  
**Genre**: Romance  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (for a single bad word)  
  
**Warning**: Shonen-ai  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Noin/ Zechs, Sally/ Hilde.  
  
Happy Fourth of July everyone! This is sort of an apology fic for not updating my other stories in a long time. Please enjoy the 1/3 goodness!  
_  
**I Love You Always**  
  
"Trowa?" A small Japanese boy asked as he stood in the dark hallway of his apartment with the cordless phone in his hand. "I see... okay... I know, it's just that it's been so long since we had dinner together... I know you have to work for the circus... Of course not... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow... tell Cathy I said hello... all right... all right. I lo-" He was cut off.  
"-ve you..." He trailed off sadly before hanging up the phone. This Japanese boy was beautiful. At seventeen he was the epitome of beauty. High cheekbones, a strong jaw, small mouth with full pouting lips, button of a nose, and just the right curves made him handsome enough. But those features paired with his wide haunting almond shaped Prussian blue eyes framed with thick dark lashes that girls would kill to have; and his messy dark brown hair that fell unruly and sexily into his eyes made him look like a heavenly being. Take the head and add it to his golden skin that covered a slim frame packed with the perfect build, muscular but not too muscular, and he was as beautiful as a god.  
It was too bad that his boyfriend had been avoiding him for the past six months. This boy, who was interestingly enough pilot 01 of the Gundam Wing Heero Yuy, gave a sad sigh and walked into his dark bedroom that he shared with his lover. He curled up into a tiny ball amongst his white sheets and buried his head under his lover's pillow, breathing in the scent of apples that seemed to linger to the tall pilot that was his boyfriend. He didn't even bother to change out of his jeans and green tank top.  
Afore mentioned boyfriend was in reality the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. He was pilot 03 Trowa Barton. He was a tall Caucasian boy of Latino and French origin and was beautiful. He had a slim face with a sharp nose and chin. His lips were thinner than Heero's but formed the most beautiful of smiles. His eyes were slightly narrow and were also heavily lashed and such an emerald color that they put the named gems to shame. They changed color depending on Trowa's mood and went from deep emerald green to gray.  
"Why?" Heero whispered softly to himself in Japanese. "Why can't I make him happy?" He received no answer except from the pitch-black room. "Why can't I make you happy anymore?"  
  
"You guys... I'm really beginning to worry about Heero." Duo Maxwell said softly to his two lovers as the three sat down to lunch at an Italian restaurant. Duo was a boy of medium height. In the last year he had grown to be fairly tall. He had a slim build that was packed with muscle. He had a handsome heart shaped face with a small nose and perpetually grinning mouth. His eyes were wide and changed constantly from blue to violet. His hair was a deep chestnut color and fell to his thighs in a long braid. He was dressed in black pants and a red tank top with a black leather jacket over that. "He hasn't been sleeping very well and seems really out of it lately."  
"Every time I see him I keep feeling his sadness." Quatre added softly. Quatre had grown also, now being around 5'6. He had soft blonde hair that was neatly combed. His features were less childish than a year ago but he still had an innocent air around him that made looking at him seem like looking at an angel. His eyes were also wide and a deep color in between green and blue, the color of tropical waters. He was dressed in a business suit, having just come from work to have lunch with his boyfriends.  
"Things must be bad between him and Barton." Chang Wufei answered. He was a fairly small Chinese teen at 5'5. His shoulder length hair was black and shiny and pulled back in a tight ponytail near his neck. His eyes were tilted and an onyx color that glowed with intelligence. He had the round head and high cheekbones of his race along with a small mouth and golden skin. He was dressed in black slacks and a white tank top with his Preventer jacket over that.  
"Why do you say that?" Duo asked. "I thought that those two were attached at the hip."  
"When was the last time you saw them together?" Wufei asked, folding his arms across his chest and giving Duo 'the look'. The braided American was silent as he thought, a great feat that happened _very_ rarely. The fact that he was actually silent that is.  
"I want to say January right after the Mariemaia incident but that is _way_ too long ago to be true." Duo remarked with a frown.  
"That was the last time _I_ saw them together." Quatre remarked. Wufei nodded.  
"You don't think they broke up without telling us do you?" Duo asked.  
"No... I don't think they broke up." The blonde answered. "Catherine said that they were together. She also said that Trowa was spending a lot of time out."  
"What do you mean by _out?_" The violet-eyed boy asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
"She said that he was spending less time at the circus, and that every time she called Heero he said that he was at the circus with her." Quatre answered.  
"No way!" Duo cried out. "That sounds like bang boy is cheating on Ro!"  
"Be quiet!" Wufei hissed as he noticed that everyone in the restaurant was now staring at their table.  
"Fei this is no time to be hushing me! If that damned clown even _thinks_ about two-timing _my_ best friend than he has another thing coming to him!" Duo hissed. He was nearly shaking with suppressed rage.  
"Duo, stop!" Quatre reprimanded. "Trowa is my best friend. I know that he isn't cheating on Heero."  
"Than what's going on?" Duo asked.  
"You could always just ask me." A voice remarked in an off hand way. With that the three teens turned to see Trowa leaning against the wall near their table. His green eyes were glowing with an unknown emotion. He was dressed in a green turtle neck sweater and jeans.  
"Oh! Uh... hi Trowa..." Quatre trailed off. Trowa gave a small chuckle and took the free seat in between the Chinese boy and his blonde best friend.  
"So what gives clown-boy?" Duo asked. "What's up with you and my _best_ _friend_?"  
"That is a good question Barton." Wufei said, his own eyes narrowing in something akin to suspicion. "Why is Yuy so depressed all of the time?" Trowa's eyes widened.  
"He's depressed?" The tall Latino asked in surprise.  
"You mean you haven't even noticed?!" Quatre squeaked in shock.  
"I haven't seen him awake in a long time." Trowa answered with a frown. Three pairs of eyes narrowed in on him like the cross beams of sniper rifles.  
"Talk. Now." Duo said in his dangerous tone that meant if-you-don't- tell-me-what-the-_hell_-is-going-on-than-you-will-have-the-wrath-of-the-God- of-Death-upon-your-head.  
"You have to promise not to tell _anyone_." Trowa said with a glare that could rival Heero's. Pretty scary considering that Heero was the Perfect Soldier.  
"Deal." Three voices said at once.  
"Fine..." Trowa than began to quietly tell his friends the general idea of what was going on in French.  
  
"Trowa, it's the Fourth of July!" Heero exclaimed a week later. The Gundam pilots had moved to what was once the United States after the Eve Wars had finished. They lived in a small town near New York City where the Preventer Headquarters was located. Heero was standing in the dark hall again on the phone with his lover. "I know you have to work but I haven't seen you in so long!" Finally Heero gave a shaky sigh.  
"Yeah... okay... I'll see you later than... drive safely... I lo-" He was cut off and hung up. This time he couldn't stop the tears from filling his wide blue eyes. He leaned against the far wall before sliding to the ground hugging his knees to his chest. "I love you so much..." He let the tears fall and soon began to sob into his jean clad knees. Finally after an hour he got up to take a shower and came out feeling a little better.  
He changed into a clean pair of beige cargo pants and a white t- shirt. He gave a sigh and grabbed a small backpack and filled it with a clean white sheet, a dark blue blanket, and a thermos of tea. The small Japanese boy than grabbed his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket before putting on his jean jacket. He grabbed his helmet, a black one with a tinted face shield, put on the backpack and left the apartment. He locked the door behind him and made it to where his motorcycle was parked. He started it up and took off.  
Ten minutes later he reached a small park near to where he lived and picked a spot in the grass to watch the fire works. He spread out the sheet and took off his jacket before staring out at the quickly darkening sky. The small teen tried desperately to block out the sounds of the happy families sitting on similar sheets near him, having cookouts and picnics and laughing. Young couples were making out or holding hands near each other.  
Heero began to sing to himself softly to pass the time and his sweet voice filled the air. He barely noticed as the other occupants of the park near him went quiet to hear his beautiful voice.  
  
"There's a song that's inside of my soul   
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold   
But You sing to me over and over and over again."  
  
On a hill, leaning against a tree was Trowa. He silently watched his small love singing to himself and felt guilt wash over him seeing the loneliness Heero was feeling. _Soon love, real soon.  
_  
"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray   
To be only Yours I pray to be only   
Yours I know now You're my only hope."  
  
Trowa closed his eyes and let the sweet voice of Heero wash over his senses. A small smile came to his face as every muscle in his body relaxed. Standing near him were three shadows. He wasn't aware of their presence, so caught up was he in the voice he was hearing.  
  
"Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plants that You have for me over again."  
  
The three shadows traded looks filled with expectancy at the image and knew that it would stay with them for the rest of their lives. The first firework filled the sky and Heero's eyes tracked the movements of the brilliant light. Floating up like a shooting star before exploding in a burst of color and showering the world in golden sparks.  
  
"So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope."  
  
The next firework shot up into the sky and burst into streams of blue and violet lights that danced and glittered in the sky like jewels. Than two more crimson and violet interlocking like the rings of Saturn. _This is what gun powder_ _**should**_ _be used for. Not guns and weapons._ Heero thought to himself.  
  
"I give You my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me   
I want Your symphony   
Singing in all that I am   
At the top of my lungs   
I'm giving it back."  
  
_Soon. Very soon my love._ Trowa thought to himself as he watched the sky fill with green light and golden sparks.  
  
"So I lay head back down   
And I lift my hands and pray   
To be only yours   
I pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours   
I know now You're my only hope."  
  
_Now!_ Trowa thought as Heero broke off into humming. A great red firework exploded overhead. As it was in the future the technology on fireworks was better than ever before and it formed words. "Aishiteru." The people on the ground read. Heero frowned. Aishiteru meant I love you in Japanese.  
"Will" The people read. This one glowed green and flickered with golden sparks as it sunk.  
"You" This one was in a glorious violet and crackled with sound as it sunk in the air.  
"Marry" Red that turned into a bright golden color.  
"Me," A brilliant emerald green that had a red heart next to it.  
"Heero Yuy." This one was in a brilliant blue and took the longest to fade, staying in the air for nearly a minute. Heero gaped up at the message shell shocked. He started feeling two long arms wrap around his waist.  
"So what's your answer love?" Trowa purred into his small lover's ear. Heero turned and stared wide eyed at his boyfriend. Seeing that he needed a little time to process what was just asked Trowa decided to ask again. "Will you marry me?" Heero's eyes softened and a small smile fell across his features as the next set of fireworks illuminated his beautiful face.  
"Yes." Heero said softly. Trowa's face lit up in a smile and he leaned forward just as Heero did. Just as their lips met the sky lit up with hundreds and hundreds of fireworks in every size and color as the grand finale. But the two weren't aware of it. They were in a world all of their own.  
  
"Hm, so _that's_ what clown boy has been up to for the past six months." Duo remarked softly. Quatre and Wufei smiled as they watched their best friends kissing, totally oblivious to the fireworks over head.  
"They are so cute!" Quatre said, feeling such happiness in his soul.  
"Hm. I have to give Barton credit..." Wufei muttered softly.  
"...he is one smooth bastard." Duo finished. The three embraced and watched the fireworks together.  
  
A year later was the wedding of Heero Odin Yuy and Trowa Triton Barton. By the time the two had said their vows and kissed there wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. Zechs and Noin had even flown back from teraforming Mars to come to the wedding. The two had gotten married previously but not even their wedding could compare to this.  
Prime Minister Relena Darlian was wiping her streaming eyes with her handkerchief as her girlfriend Dorothy Catalonia watched with a warm smile. Hilde Schibecker and her girlfriend Sally Po cried together as Lady Une had her eyes wiped by Mariameia who had recovered fully by then and had been adopted by Une. It was July fourth AC 198 and just as the two grooms kissed, behind them the sky exploded with fireworks; covering the sky in emerald green, crimson red, golden yellow, royal violet, and cerulean blue. The two broke apart and gazed at each other lovingly. The only thing that reflected in Heero's ocean blue depths were Trowa as the only thing that reflected from Trowa's deep green pools was Heero.  
"I love you." Trowa whispered softly.  
"Aishiteru zutto." Heero answered back just as softly. His words echoed softly around the chapel and were forever engrained in the minds of the guests who watched the proceedings. I love you always.  
  
** The End   
**  
_ This was concocted after watching A Walk to Remember at my friend's house yesterday and than seeing the fireworks over the bay today. We may not have fireworks as grand as the ones in San Francisco here in Hawaii but ours are spectacular just the same. That is what gunpowder should be used for, beautiful streams of color dancing across the sky in the form of fireworks. It shouldn't be used for guns and bombs. Well, this is my apology fic for not updating HPatAoW and All or Nothing. Happy Fourth of July everyone!_


End file.
